


Destiel librarian AU! (sabriel also)

by CastielWinchester_99



Series: Destiel Librarin AU [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielWinchester_99/pseuds/CastielWinchester_99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe leaves Sam and Cas watches David Tennant die.Fluffiness happenes:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel librarian AU! (sabriel also)

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to make this a series guys!

Sam wrapped his long arms around me and pulled me closer, sighing contently into my neck. Running my thumb in circles on his hand i pondered at how i ended up with such a beautiful man, with everything i had done. How such a kind hearted man could look at me like he did when i began to spill my guts about my past to him. Even further i was scared. I was scared because all it took from Sam to get me to tell him my entire tragic backstory with nothing but a simple i'm here for you. This man, this beautifully kind man, looked into my tattered broken soul and somehow saw a light. He's imagining things though, he's wrong. He's so wrong and what he doesnt understand is he needs to run. Sighing i turned in his arms so i could look up at his sleeping features. He looked so at peace, so perfect. It was then that i decided that i wouldn't let myself hurt this one. For once in my pathetic life i'm going to do something right. So silently and slowly i eased myself out of his arms and began to put my shoes on. As i was about to walk out i took one last look at his sleeping face. Instead of peace i saw sadness, a deep frown and his forehead creased, eyebrows knit together. He’ll get over me, everyone does. As i walked out of the hotel i was hit with a gust of cold air, the rain that had almost been constant over the last couple days had decided that tonight was the night for it to change into snow. So a long ass walk to my apartment in the freezing snowy weather. Fun.   
After about twenty minutes of walking the snow was so bad i couldn't see more than three feet in front of me, the temperature felt like it had dropped to -20, and my body was so numb i was surprised i could still walk. I stopped walking and considered my options. I could head back, crawl back into his arms and act like it never happened, or call balthazar. Still deadset on giving Sam a chance to be happy i ran to a restaurant's porch and dialed him. i was only met with his voicemail though, the phone not even ringing so the british bastard probably doesnt even have it on. 

 

“Looks like i only have one option…” i muttered to myself as i tried to move my legs but was met with a strike of pain going from my foot all the way up. Just as the pain began to subside my legs gave out and i hit the ground with thump. Immediately i tried to call Sam, then stopped myself when i remembered that he had shut it off in an attempt for us to have complete peace. I Sighed and dialed Cas.

~~Castiel~~

“But Dean he deserved better! He” sob “deserved” sob” BETTER” i wailed and threw the mini tardis plushie i had been grasping onto for dear life at the T.V. “Why does he always have to put everyone else before him?! He could have lived damnit he could have been happy fuck that old man Ten why did you do that?” I felt Dean's arms wrap around me and pushed him away, jumping off of the bed and jabbing my finger at him as a warning for him to stay where he is. 

“Babe, just calm down it's okay you haven't even watched the rest i know you know whos coming up next just sit down and relax a moment okay?” He said as he stretched his arms out to me. With one last deep breath i slowly eased myself into his arms, welcoming the heat of his naked body, fresh with the scent of soap from the shower we had taken to rid ourselfs of semen and sweat. I let myself run over the memory of him pushing into me and the moan that he breathed into my ear as he settled himself there. How tight and wonderful he had felt against my length. I sighed and nodding at dean, my vision now cleared enough to see the screen frozen on a road and two blurry people, my mind already racing, ready to supply tears again. Grabbing Dean's hand, i watched the screen go back to life and reveal my favorite companion. At the sight of her face the tears began to fall. My entire body going rigid as realization hit me. He hadn't went to the other dimension to see her, no he had went to the past. Everyone else knew the doctor was dying except the one he truly loved. The one person who had deserved to know the doctor was dying would have to go through life wondering if the real doctor had changed or not, if the man she had fallen in love with had changed yet again, if he still remembered her. My mind ratled on until Davids face got my attention. He was looking straight at the camera, eyes filled with so much sadness it ripped another sob from my chest. Then he spoke 5 words. Five simple words that made my heart ache, my throat close, my eyes blur. 

“I don't want to go.” Rang out inside of my head. I knew that Dean was trying to get my attention, i could feel his face smacking my face gently but i couldn't stop crying, i couldn't find my voice. Years of watching him, nights spent yearning for a blade but instead letting David take me to his world, where everyone's important, no life is useless. The man who had helped me through so much had just died in the saddest way ever. I mean sure, there will be more doctors,but david…. he's the reason i'm alive right now. I relied on him so much, it was almost like watching a family member die. Then, after having stayed completely still, not even breathing, i felt reality slam back into me. I choked out a gasp that transformed into a strangled no. Dean came into my vision and had milk in one hand, tylenol in the other. With a shaky hand i tried to push the milk away, when the only thing that could've possibly made me cry harder happened. Dean spilled the milk. I got up, stepped around the milk and set off to the bathroom where i promptly threw up.

About an hour later Dean had me wrapped in a blanket and was humming softly in my ear. I felt empty, emotionless, but safe in Dean's arms. Almost like he would stop all of the bad things from coming into my mind and he kind of did. He had thrown on family guy, knowing it was the only thing that wouldn't make me cry right now and the only thing that had been able to run across my mind was Dean. He had started to hum Carry on my wayward son when his phone began to ring. With a gentle shhh he stopped humming and picked it up. 

“Gabe i thought this was so we could be alone.” Dean grumbled. “Well you're gunna have to tell me, Blue eyes over here is i shock.” i sighed and held my hand out for the phone. Dean gave me a look that clearly said he didn't think i should but handed it over anyways.

“What do you need brother?” I scratched out, my voice surprising me with how utterly flat it was.

“ You somehow sound worse then me!Listen cas i understand that you probably aren't up for it but i may or may not have just made the worst decision of my whole life and now i'm stuck in a snow storm. WIll you please come pick me up?” 

“Yes brother text Dean where you are and we will get you” Hanging up i got out of dean's arms and walked numbly over to the door. “Get the keys, we have to go get my brother.”


End file.
